1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair lusterizing shampoo containing an anionic or amphoteric surfactant foaming agent, a lusterizing agent which is a polydimethylsiloxane, and a hair bodying polymeric resin which is soluble in water or solubilized in the aqueous shampoo product.
Polydimethylsiloxanes having relatively low viscosities, for example about 25 centistokes or less, have poor adhesiveness on the hair when applied to the hair from a shampoo composition and have substantially no hair-grooming properties. On the other hand, the polydimethylsiloxanes useful in the practice of the present invention, i.e., those having viscosities of about 1,000 to about 2,500,000 centistokes, are effective hair-grooming agents when heavily deposited on the hair, but introduce problems of heaviness, oiliness, and stringiness. When an excessive amount of a siloxane has been deposited on the hair, many hair styles become difficult to achieve. Overconditioned hair tends to lie flat and to be slick.
The aforementioned resin not only performs the function of a hair-bodying agent, but cooperates with the polydimethylsiloxane to reduce the oiliness, heaviness and stringiness of the hair imparted by the siloxane and to increase the amount thereof deposited on the hair.
2. The Prior Art
Shampoo compositions containing water-insoluble polydimethylsiloxane are well known in the art, as illustrated by the disclosures in U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,551 assigned to the Simoniz Company.
As a further illustration of the use of polysiloxanes in hair care products reference may be made to an article by Charles W. Todd and Steven Hayes in "Americn Perfumer and Cosmetics", Volume 86, pages 112-114, October, 1971. In this article the authors disclose the use of silicones to relieve the stickiness of the resins in a hair spray.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,603 discloses the use in hair-grooming compositions of a copolymer of a low molecular weight olefin and maleic anhydride cross linked with vinyl crotonate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,415,389 describes a method for the preparation of alkoxy end-blocked polysiloxanes.